Obstruction
by Radio Interference
Summary: Don't look. Don't ever look.


**Well, here we go again. You should just hit the back button on your browser, as a disclaimer. I'm no good. Nooooooo good. You should just go back to whatever the fuck you were reading. Before this. Anyway, here we go.**

**Admittedly, I'm getting a little too fond of these ZALGO-style text fuckups. It's almost as if I'm trying to invoke̴̗̘ͧ̑̿ ̡̛̻̯̬̰̎̓͛̎̽w̺̝̻̲̜͈ͧ̇ͩr̼͙̦͉̯̰̼̝ͤ̈́̐̌̑ͪ͑͑̀͘a̫͕̿͛̊ͯ͑̃̐̒ţ̻̯̗̳͍̯̔͊ͤ͡h͈̫͖̖̰̙͑̇̍ͥ̂͛ ̻̣̹̹̅ͤ͂ͣͫ̎͂͒͡ó̵̧̳͕͕̲̦̮̰̠̆̌̃̎̏f̭̤̝̝͓̹̝̉͒̏͑̉̚͡ ͈̝͈̝̠͓̜̿̀̀̎̏͒́͋͡ȍ͇͔̘̼͉̘̘ͥ̏h̭̻̜̬̝̱̼̝͓̉ͮ̉ͦͧ̐̓͐͒̕͠ ̟͙͓̞͍̩̙͔̀ͫ͂̽ͦͫͧ̕g͈̮̭͙̦̻ͬ̾ͤ̌͋̾̿͡ͅo̴̱͙͖̝͓ͣ̍͒͒̃͡d͌̀͌͗̾̉ͬ̽͏̘̥̬͍̮̱̺̯ ̹̼ͨ̏ͧ͆ͪ̎͟w͎͍̟̘̓͟͢h̴̡͖̖͓̺̮̞̹̎ͦ̈́ͬ̏͐͜a̵̬ͭͤ͢t̻̜̙͚͉͍̙ͮ̎ ̨͚̺̬͖̰͙͕̬ͨ͑͊ͣ̈́ͩ͌͂͒n͐ͬͣ̍̃҉̷̢͙͕ò̹ͫ̊̚ ̶̞͓̫̰̓͆̂͂ͫ͒̉̄Z̶̙̹̠͉̔ͨͣ͛͋ͤͧ̂͑Ã̖̠̰̞͇͕ͪ̌ͨ̂́L̷͎̪̘̱̖̳̞͋̾̿̑̿ͪͨ̔̕G̨̝̞̎ͩ͊̿͌̀͝O̧̧̬̪̹͖͙͎̊̑ ̠͖͓̳̹̾̍ͫͫͪ̎̀̅́͝A̷̭̬̩̰͈̠ͧ̂͂̀̆̀ͯA̩̦̪̅̏̇ͤͣ̔́̀À͙̯͌͟A̝̝̮̪̘̘ͮ͂͟H̛͇̖ͭͨ ̵̧̩͉̪͑̊̆́G̷̢̧̖ͥ̐̋͛̒͋̋ͥO̼ͩ̚D̮͙̮̙̼̟̻̪͗͌̈́̽ͫͣ͗̑ ̽̈̉̌ͬͮ҉̷̭̪̥̘͇I̠̹̫̼̱̋ͦ͂̇͜T̞͉͓̹̟ͮ̋͒͐ͪ̐̈́̈'̨̛̺̹̮͎͍͖̬ͩ͆͒S̴̶̻͕͍͔ͫ͆̈̓ ̖̜̗̥͙̺͐̀̊̍́E̞̯͕̤̺̖̜͂͂͋͐ͩͩͣͨ͘A̴̡͓͒ͨͣ́T͉͓̐̆̑ͪͣͫ͆I̢̦̜̫͂̊̀̋̎ͮ͂̉Ǹ̮̱̞͈͚̜̘͗̎̀ͥ̏́̚͘Ğ̵̢͕͉͚̞̟ͣ ̶͔̬̄͗ͥ̂M̶̖͔̼̠̥͂͌͂͛ͦ͠Ẏ̜̜̱͌͒̍̀̿̕ ̵̧̫͇͌ͪ̎̂S͚̙̟͕̰͖̊Ọ̶̸̡̪͈̦ͬͨͪͧ̆̑ͨ̎̚ ̶̣̝͕͈̜̝͈̈́̏͋̕͠Z̻̭̯̰͍̿̑̐̆̔̃ͯ͞A̞̜̥̰̓̑ͩ͟͢͜L̨̛͚̘ͫ͒̋͂͌̍G̭̤̖̪̱̎̽́̐̐ͯȎͪͪ̅̌͗̚͏͍̬̙̝ ̘͋̽͒̆̅͝Ǎ̴̴͔͚̘̦͗̈ͭͫ̒̀A̩̥̣͚̯̙̟ͩͧ͑̐ͭͩ͢ͅA̖̪̒ͪ̍̏ͨ̌́͘Ȟ̛̤͍͙̣͂̈̊ͩ̊̚͡A̛͎̟̼ͫ̏̄ ̀ͫ҉̰̰̭͎̼͉̝̪Ś͇̻ͬͬ̅ͮ̾T̨̝̻͚̜̖̺̻̗̍̽͑͂̇͘O̠̼̻̱ͭ̎ͭ͊͑̐ͯ̀P̝̙̙ͣ̋͘͝ ̞̰̣͖̆͐͆͐ͅ**

* * *

I'm not a thug. I'm not a criminal, I'm not a bully, I'm not an ass.

Should you really be blaming me, or the people who let it go on?

I'm just doing what any smart person would do. We live in a capitalist world. We want to get ahead, to get an advantage, to take the lead by any means possible. Though we don't like to admit it, we step on other people along the way. We work for the gold. We do it for sex, drugs, fame, money, success... In the way of that, some people lose.

I'm not the only one.

Sure as hell ain't the only one.

So can you really blame me? I'm just trying to get ahead of the race, see. Fuck me, I mean. Go ahead and point the finger. It doesn't bother me. Doesn't. Bother. Me. You think prisoners are bothered by the fact there's a bunch of loonies out there that think all of them should go to the chair? Do you think cons give a shit?

No, they don't.

They just keep doing what they're doing.

I just keep doing what I'm doing.

What I'm doing is standing, no, leaning, against the rails. On a stairway. It's the exit to Mauville- one of four- and no one ever comes.

Well, no.

No one who knows what's good for them comes.

But everyone here- let's just say they're not exactly the smartest. If they had logic, I would be out. Done. But everyone in Mauville- fuckin' retarded, the lot of them- is stupid.

I think I reiterated my point twice. I think I reiterated my point twice.

Anyway, one of these little kids, with this little stupid creature- it's ugly, it looks like some kind of lizard. He is coming this way. Dopey hat and clothes. Backpack. Walking with a swagger.

"Hey, kid," I say, making polite conversation. Nothing wrong with working with a smile. "What's the deal?"

"I'm gonna be a Pokemon Trainer, sir!" He says. He can't be much older than ten or eleven. Just a little child. Innocent.

Not jaded, I guess.

"Oh, that's real cool, because I'm one too!" I say, voice dripping with sarcasm. He doesn't detect it. "You know, when trainers make eye contact, they have to battle, right?"

You're in my web now.

"Yes!"

He's clueless. So, stupid. I have to restrain myself from laughing. This is too easy.

"Alright, friend-o," I say. Going for the kill. I feel the storage ball widening and pulsing in my hand. Wait, what? Eh, forget it. I'm in too far to worry. Probably seeing things, hearing things, feeling things. Probably the salvia. Wait, what?

Trainer Andre would like to battle!

Mhm.

Trainer Andre sent out Treecko!

So it's this puny looking lizard, huh? Looks pitiful. I've never felt sorry doing work, but this is kind of, well, sorry. Whatever. Feeding time.

Trainer i̴̧̧̜̪̜̺̰̐̉̀ͮ͆ͬͧ͑̽ͭ͌̀͢nͬ͗̒ͩ̊ͫ̈́͛̌҉̶̣͍̻̠͕͖͍̣͚̖̥͢͡f̴̨̥̻̭͈̝̥̮̝̣̠̲͕͈̞̺͂̔̇̍ͪͯͥͧ̑͐̃ͪ̒̓̇̄͂̿ͭ͘͟i͎͉̺̣̺̳̝̣̥̥͗̍ͪ̑̉ͮͭͦ̓͐̽̋͂̌͆̉̔̚͢͞dͪͩ̐̇ͯ̾͛ͪ̈́̀̈͐̓̾́͢͏͓̥̣̣̦̠ͅe̢̧̤͎̬͈͔ͬͩͦ̓͊ͩ̿͜l͔̹͚͎̙̭̯̲̟̘͍̰̝̝̟̲̞̥ͣ͂̊ͣͧ̍ͩ͌͋͋̏ͩ͒̂ͨ̏̚͜͠sent out Absol!

Level fifty versus... Level what, five? I don't know. This isn't going to last long.

Painless, I guess. I bet it went that way. I hope so. This was like a curbstom-

Trainer Andre defeated!

The kid is staring at the ground. Where the Treecko is down. Um...

"Sorry kid," I state dryly. "Just isn't your day, I guess."

Amulet coin.

̵͎̼̰͓̬̬̩̱͇̰͉ͫ̓̾ͩ͒̊̊̑̈̎́͢͡ͅtraii̹̞̹̳̟̞̒̑̊̽̈́ͩ͊̾̈́̆̐͜͢͢n̥̟͈̹̮͇̞̺̖͓͗̐̏́̉ͮ͂͘ȩ̤̦͓̹̓̏͐͛̒͌ͭͨ̊̋̇̔ͬͫ͊͟͞ŗ̵̣͉̬̲͍̜͚̦̮̦̟̓ͬ̀̉ͦͥ̑͒ͤ͐̑ͪͣ̐̀̕͞ͅ ̶̨͈̯̮̪̲̭̥̮̬̊̒ͧ̈̕i̴̯͇̟̣͇̪̩͕̣̊͆̍̓͛͛̃͌͐̀̐́͝n̛̝̭̥̣͔̩̩̝̗̩͕͍̼̣͆ͧ́ͫ̔̒ͨ͡f̴̡̜̥̼͍̰̬̃̾ͯ̽̏͊̏̆̎ͥͥ̈̿ͯ̃̚̕͞ỉ̸̀͑͊́ͦ҉̡͔̭̗̣͈̺͚̠̲̣̟͟d̴̢̼͔̱̰͇̥͙͚̣͓̰͈͌ͦ̔̆͐ͧ̾̊̇̽̈͋̈́ͨ̋̾̓̚̕̕͜ͅe̒ͤ̑̏̃̚͜͏͎̩̗̜̞̹l͉̞͕̊͐͊̑ͭ̂́́̕͢ ̵̛̰̺̪͕̳̲͔̟̳͚̹̍̌ͭ̅ͮ̏̈̎̈̏͋̐̚͢r̶̢͖̭̖̟͊̄̎̈̊̽͗͗̎͒̇ͫ̈́̿̐ͧ̂ͬ̈e̳͍̞͓̟̤̗̖͖̬̰̿ͨͥ̂ͯͧ͗̽͢c͌ͩ͊͆ͫͦ̌ͯ̆̐̚͏҉͚͕͎̀͘͜ēͭ̈̑̾ͣ̃̋͐̒ͫ̊̎͗̒̍̀ͮͩ̕͞͡҉̼͓̦̞̹͓̲͖̘̼ͅỉ̍͋̈̋̏ͨ̊ͤ̀̏̌̽͆ͩ͐̿҉̮̖̱̟̰̝̱͞v̛̠̩͔̹͊̑ͨͣ̎͒ͪ̆̉̿ͣ̈́̀̒̐͌̃ͫ͢e̴̠͇̯͎͎̙̮̗̘̜͕̠̠̤͙̬͙̒͆ͩͬͥͧ̓̃ͣͪͤ͞ͅd̨̛͗̔ͯ͂ͧ͑̑ͦ̈́̾ͨͫͨ̓ͥ̏̓̾̚͏̵҉̞̝͚̰͔̖̫͚͍̫̻̖͍̼̳ ̵̨̏̍͊̅ͨ̕͢҉̤̥̱̯̞̰̣̞9̥͖͖̜̤̯̦̦̖̪̤͔̰̘̘ͤ̾͛̾ͩͩͮ̃ͥͥ̉̔ͬ̿͠͡͝ͅ9̴̢͔̫͙͎̯̟̼̥ͦͩ̾ͪ̅̈̔̓ͣ͆̄̂̂ͥ̈́9̔̾ͫ͂̑ͯͨ͆́̊̎̎ͦͦ̋̒̐̚҉̧̖̜̹̲̻̩͉̩̪̲̪͈̜̪͞͞͡ ̵̡̨͍͉̮͕̭͕̗̙͇̩̫̹͔̩͐̆ͫͪ̌̌̌̽̉ͅP̨̪͚̬̭̪̱̦͚̤͍̘̊͌̿̀̇̑ͫ̚͟o̴͎̣̖͔̩̥̼̥̙̞̳̰̯̜̦ͮ̇͗ͯͧ͗̂ͩ̿ͥ͂ͩ͋͝͠k̷̴̗̟̪̻̊͒̆̂́̚͜ͅͅé̵̡͈͙͎̄͒̇̆ͯ̐͗̈ͨ̇ͯͦͭͪ̋̀͋̍ͅm̈́ͧͨ̌ͮ̆̍̀̈́͂͛͑̇̽͗̕͏̼͚͙̱̫̱̥͠o̶̊̑̏ͬ̓̿͌͊̋̀̑̂̚̚҉͈̗̜̪̣̖͔̟̘̞͎̞ͅn̸̦̞̠̣̱̳̰̩̲ͫ̀ͣ͂ͭͮͤ͆ͣ̓ͣͮ͋͝ ̟̖̞͕̼̫̘̖̰̜̮͕̩͉̖͓̰̅͐ͥ͛͠ͅͅD̨͕̮͍̟̟͖̱͍̺̼̰͙̻̪̓́ͥ͊͒͐̃͢ͅò̴̢̍ͭ̍ͨͦͩͧ̍̏̊̔̋͝͏͈͍̬̟̫̟̪̙̠̙̥̥̮̫̀l̨̤͚͎̞̭̽͑̄̈́ͤl͇̥̬̬̲̝ͥ̌̾͗ͩ̚͘͟a̩̳͉̫͙̪̦͖̟̟̖̐̾͂́͊̃ͥ̀̕r̷̷̸̪͙̯͙̼̖͎̠͉ͧͣ̈ͤ̅ͩͭ̽̐͂ͦ̇͆͢s̸͇̖̱̩̦͕͙̟̱͍̣̒̓̂̓̇̓̎ͧͭ̂ͨ̊̆̊ͧͪ̎́̚̕͟͡!̷̶̧̡̬̼̣̳̟̤̳͐͌͌͛̊͑ͪ̊ͯ̄̏́͗̃̌̃̒

And like that, work is done. Call it a day. I start walking home.

I don't think I prey on weak trainers. I'm just trying to make a living too, you know? It's not like they can't not battle me... Double negative. Bullshit. But you know, there are people who wear sunglasses and they get through- you can't make eye contact. How would you tell?

I guess maybe it's exploiting a loophole. I sure don't think it is. Actually, the more I try to justify it, it just sounds worse.

Maybe it is bad.

Maybe I'm just bored.

I don't know. Time to shut down for the day.

But you know what?

I'm making a living off of beating crappy pokemon in a shitty town. Have you ever thought about that? I haven't. What about it?

I don't criticize you for listening to me.

**-Save game**

**-Off**

* * *

we always want it all, but we can never have it.

radiointerference/Z̴̠͈͈͚͋̆ͩ͗A͖͔͂ͯL̰͊Ĝ̡̰̝̣̬̻̯́̽̂̓̈O͔̠̬͈ͣ͒- 2009

* * *


End file.
